Kogake
The Kogake is a short-range hand to hand melee weapon. Characteristics This is a Blunt weapon. Advantages: *High fire rate *High Critical chance *Regular attacks ignore armor *Regular attacks have momentum *Charge attack launches enemies. *Sliding attack launches enemies into air *Further range than the Furax and Ankyros *Medium jump attack affects Ospreys *Ground finisher deals massive amounts of damage to the enemy *Jump attack can hit multiple enemies at once and has medium damage *Staggers Grineers on every hit *Charge attack can even knock down most bosses, giving you a chance to easily headshot them *Deals 1000 wall-attack damage *Can achieve red critical hits *Jump attack deals large amounts of damage to ragdolled enemies (Needs further testing). Disadvantages: *Low charge damage *Attacks have very limited range *Hits one target at a time *No polarities *Does not ignore armor on charged attacks *No guaranteed staggers for Corpus or Infested Acquisition The Kogake can be bought for 125 and its blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *With the Kogake equipped, Tenno will utilize kicks in their melee attacks. *Penetrates mesh of Vauban's shoes. *Ground Finisher will hit the downed enemy multiple times and is able to hit multiple enemies. *If your opponent is knocked down by your Spin Attack or Charge Attack, you cannot attack him with a Ground Finisher. *Easily crafted (required resources are common and found in large quantities; low Alloy Plate requirement). *If equipped with Kunai/Despair the idle animation where the Tenno Flips/Spins the Kunai will also spin the Kogake. *Like with the Kestrel, Bosses and enemies knocked down a bottomless pit by the Kogake will instantly die, although with the Kogake it is considerably more difficult to do due to less amount of force in the knockdown. It can still lead to some of the tougher bosses, like Councilor Vay Hek, getting cut down in just a few seconds. *Sneak attacks snap necks. *Sneak attack on chargers performs a suplex. *Currently you need to exit the "Customize Colors" screen to see changes on foot attachements. *After being ragdolled by this weapon, enemies can be very hard to hit with further melee attacks (except if they were knocked down by the jump attack) until they start getting back up. *Charged, Slide and Wall Attack use Forcefield type damage *Jump Attack uses Stun damage type *Ground Finisher uses Serrated Blade damage type (armour ignore+extra damage to light infested) *When the Spin Attack or Charge attack is used on an Infested Ancient, they ragdoll and clip through the walls and cieling the same way that most corpses can. Tips *Adding Fury will increase the speed and the chances of the enemy staggering. *Adding North Wind has a dramatic effect on the jump attack AoE. *Adding Reach is not recommended because of its low initial range; gained range will be minimal. *Adding Organ Shatter is useful due to the fairly high chance of critical hits in normal attacks *Due to the extremely good characteristics of this melee weapon on regular attacks you should capitalize on that strength and add mods that help regular attacks (Pressure Point, Fury, Elemental Mods, Critical Mods). It is not advised to use mods that provide better charge speed/damage. Trivia * The Kogake is possibly named after the Japanese kōgake, a type of armoured tabi. Media KogakeShop.png Kogake2.png Kogake1.png|Kogake in normal stance holding a weapon Category:Melee Weapons Category:Short Melee Weapons Category:Dual Melee Weapons Category:Weapons